Picky
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: ["There's a speck!" Joy yelled. Mara looked for the so called 'speck' on the table that Joy was pointing at, but didn't see anything.] This is based on a true experience. Happy HOA Oneshot Day 2013! Sorry for being MIA for so long. Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.


**Hey guys!**

***hides behind really big rock* I am SO SORRY for being MIA. I just got in Grade 8, and it's SO hard but SO fun! I didn't have any more time to write stories, so this is all I came up with. Um... One In A Million will either be deleted or up for adoption, so those who wanna adopt, please review (I can't think of anything good enough for the story :\). This is based on an experienced I had in school :)) I'm Mara, my friend (Katkat) is Patricia and our other friend (Francesca) is Joy. HAPPY HOA ONESHOT DAY 2013! :D Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Okay, now before I continue, may I know what time is it now?" Ms. Valentine asked the class. They were in the middle of English class, and everyone was expecting the bell to ring at any minute- scratch that, any _second_ now since it was their last class before lunch break.

"Eleven fifty" Alfie said; he and the whole class began smiling while others began starting conversations in whispers. Now they were _sure_, that the bell was going to ring in a few seconds.

"Are you sure? Because if it's already eleven fifty, then shouldn't the be-"Ms. Valentine said, but the ringing of the bell cut her off. Almost everyone in class said 'yes!' and began gathering their things.

"Before you leave, please make sure that you've passed in your essays" Ms. Valentine said. Joy and Patricia were already leaning against the wall outside the classroom, waiting for Mara.

A few moments later, they saw Mara nearing the door, so they grabbed her by the hands (Joy holding her right and Patricia holding her left) and began dragging her down the hall.

"W-where are we going?" Mara asked, stuttering a bit since she had no control of where she was going which had resulted into her hitting several objects and several people (that also had resulted into her apologizing into everyone and EVERYTHING she bumped into).

"To the cafeteria. There are tons of empty tables, so we can choose a _perfect _table to sit on" Joy said, not even taking a second to look at Mara.

"And... We are here!" Joy yelled, and as she had said, there were in fact several empty tables.

"Okay let's pick" Patricia said as she and Joy let go off Mara's hands.

"One, you guys have strong grips" Mara said/commented; walking behind while shaking her hands to get the feeling of numbness off, then she continued "and two, what do you mean by choose?"

"We already know we have strong grips, Mara, and we're gonna choose a perfectly spotless table" Patricia replied to her as she dragged her from behind her and Joy to beside her, making Patricia be in the middle.

They then walked over to a round blue table that seemed perfectly clean to Mara, but not to Joy and Patricia. **(And this is where the funny parts happen :P )**

"We can't sit here!" Joy yelled, pulling Mara up from her seat; Mara had a look of both confusion and slight annoyance on her face.

"Why not?" Mara asked; Joy pointed to something on the table.

"There's a speck!" she yelled. Mara looked for the so called 'speck' Joy was referring to, but didn't see anything.

"Joy, are you trying to trick us?" she asked the brunette.

"Nope, now let's find a speck-less table!" Joy said, setting off as she was a leader with Patricia and Mara following behind her.

"Was there really a speck on that table, Trix?" Mara asked Patricia who gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Of course there was a speck! Geez, Mara, I think you need to get your eyes checked" she replied, then began walking briskly, so that she can catch up with Joy.

'_What in the world?'_ Mara thought, but just shrugged it off, thinking that they were just trying to fool her...again.

After what seemed like hours, but it was just five minutes, Mara found a table, so she called Joy and Patricia over.

"No" Joy said simply.

"There's a –"Joy started, but was cut off.

"-speck. I know already!" Mara continued/ yelled in annoyance.

"Be patient, will you?" Patricia asked her in a very rude manner and annoyance was also present in it.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Mara answered back. They continued walking with Patricia in the middle, Mara on her left and Joy on her right.

"Um... when can we sit down and eat on a table that's 'speck-less'?" Mara asked curiously, her purse and water bottle in her hands.

"Don't worry, Mara. I bat the next table we'll find will be speck-less!" Joy exclaimed, smiling which caused Mara also to smile. The three of them linked arms with Patricia scowling at the gesture and Mara rolling her eyes playfully since it was _already_ cliché for girls to do that kind of gesture.

"Ooh! Table!" Joy yelled as the three of them walked towards the table.

"Ugh! Can't we just sit on this table and eat already?!" Mara asked/ exclaimed. Apparently, Joy jinxed herself and now they were in the middle of an argument.

"Fine, you go find a table!" Patricia said, smirking at her, and she nodded in agreement.

Mara led the small group around the cafeteria until she found a 'speack-less' table.

"Here!" Mara exclaimed as she sat down her water bottle and purse on the table.

"Nice!" Joy complimented as she too sat down.

"Eh, it'll do" Patricia said then sat down in the middle of both Joy and Mara. Unfortunately, there was one speck on the table that Mara only noticed since she was the one closest to it.

'Please don't see. Please don't see. Please don't see' Mara repeated in her head over and over while crossing her fingers.

"Gasp! There's a speck!"

She jinxed herself.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Please review and I am (again) SO SORRY FOR BEING MIA D: I feel so guilty... so yeah, this story was about table picking xD but I SWEAR this happened! xD**

**So byebye!**

**- Nathalie :)**


End file.
